A Game We Play
by Adept of the Angels
Summary: ONESHOT. Sent on another wild goose chase by the Colonel Bastard, Ed goes for a walk alone in the empty streets of Bordston, trying to get rid of his pent-up frustration and wishing something would happen – when Envy drops in for a visit. It was a game they played; a dangerous game of dominance that neither was willing to give up. Who will win? Yaoi. Ed/Envy. Fits better with FMA:B


**Summary:** ONESHOT. Sent on yet another wild goose chase by the Colonel Bastard, Ed goes for a walk alone in the empty streets of Bordston, trying to get rid of his pent-up frustration and wishing something would happen – when Envy drops in for a visit. It was a game they played; a dangerous game of dominance that neither was willing to give up. Who will win? Yaoi. Ed/Envy. Fits better with Brotherhood.

 **Warning:** Boys kissing.

 **A/N:** Along with my other Edvy oneshot, this story was originally posted under another account instead of this one due to various stupid reasons that I don't care about anymore. I'm reposting it here now because I'd like to share it with those of you who still follow my work ^^

And, again along with my other oneshot, this is a yaoi story. If any of my old readers are still there and you're okay with that, please read on and enjoy! If not, then please don't judge.

Thank you for all of those who took the time to read and review this story before! I appreciated every review and every favourite from the bottom of my heart :o)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA~

* * *

 **A Game We Play**

* * *

Ed strolled through the barren streets, kicking the rocks under his feet and watching them skid over the ground, the clattering of the rocks the only sound to disturb the dark stillness of the town he was currently residing in. Bordston, or something like that; it was some place Colonel Bastard had sent him and Al to, to investigate some nonsense the townspeople were saying about chimeras or some such similar.

They had been here for a week.

There were no chimeras.

Ed was starting to think that the Bastard just likes sending him on wild goose chases that ended in him cursing his superior to the deepest pits of hell for wasting the time he could be using to search for the Philosopher's Stone. And it wasn't like Al was helping much, either; he was freaking acting like this was a vacation, saying Ed had to stay in and eat the wonderful food they were offering at the Hotel and relax until the chimeras made an appearance.

Except they never did. The townspeople never spoke of chimeras. No one ever hesitated to go outside in fear of a chimera attack. These people were utterly and completely peaceful.

 _A wild goose chase._ How could it not be? Just to waste his time more than it already had been.

So there Ed was, walking through the empty streets in the middle of the night, cursing Mustang's name and kicking rocks around as his only outlet, frustration bubbling in his stomach. He wished that somethingwouldhappen. The lack of action and yelling and fighting and trashing his automail arm was _killing_ him. If only one of the Homunculi could just show up and beat him up or something; at least it'd give him something to _do_ in this way too peaceful town.

The thought of Homunculi made Ed think of Envy, the sin that so loved to make his life such a living hell. A sneer pulled at Ed's mouth, just thinking of that perfect face and that wicked smirk. The sin was probably out there somewhere wreaking havoc or killing innocents. It had been a while since Ed had seen him, not surprisingly as this was a pretty backwater, unsuspecting town where no one would look to cause any kind of destruction.

Ed crushed the feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. _Who cares if he doesn't find me?_ He thought angrily. _I can go without seeing that arrogant smirk any day._

The picture of said smirk flashed behind his eyes, and this seemed to do nothing than agitate him more. Those dumb, stupid lips pulled into a dumb, stupid smirk on that stupid, stupid, _stupid_ face of his. Ed found himself hoping that the annoying gender-confused palmtree would just show up so that he could smash that smirk off his face.

The sudden whooshing sound, like the air being interrupted from its lazy breeze, pulled Ed from his frustrated inner turmoil. It was almost too quiet to hear, but Ed was so busy listening to the calm and cursing it that he couldn't help _but_ to hear.

"Well, if it isn't o'Chibi-san. Thinking of anyone specific?"

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

With an annoyed expression fixed on his face and the first hints of adrenalin, as well as the the flutter of butterfly wings bubbling in his stomach—anticipation for the coming fight, he told himself—Ed spun on his heel and settled a glare on the figure of none other than Envy. He was leaning casually against a nearby wall, looking for all the world as though he had won something. His unruly mess of raven tresses fell around him in waterfalls of black, his deep violet eyes narrowed and lips screwed in a sardonic smirk that could split his face.

"Envy," Ed growled, feeling a sense of anticipation come over him. "What are you doing here, Envy?" he demanded.

Said Homunculus feigned hurt, but the humour glinting in those violet orbs gave him away.

"Why else would I be here but to see my little chibi, o'Chibi-san?" he questioned, exasperated, but the façade didn't hold long. "It was pretty hard to find you all the way out here in this pathetic little town, but you're so small I'm surprised I found you at all. Aren't you happy to see me?"

A vein in Ed's temple pulsed, his pupils dilating in anger. With a surge of some strong emotion, he clapped his hands together and transmuted his automail into a blade, at the same time running towards the Homunculus, wanting nothing more than to smash his face in.

"Stop. Calling. Me. SHORT!" He swung with the last word, blade aimed at where he knew Envy's Philosoper's Stone was located. Before the blow could land, his target sprung out of the way in the nick of time, lithely kicking himself off of the wall and twisting around to land several feet behind Ed. Nothing more but an accompanying _whoosh_ indicated any kind of effort.

"Aw, don't be mad, o'Chibi-san," Envy taunted, "I'm just telling the truth."

Ed growled, spinning around to try again, but Envy grabbed his automail arm—effectively stopping the futile attempt at his life—and swiped his feet under Ed's legs.

His balance lost, Ed landed on his back with a surprised 'oof!', the air abruptly leaving his lungs and rendering him breathless. He blinked up at the sky, momentarily stunned, before his vision filled with that smug smirk and raven hair spilling over him.

"You having fun _down there_?" Envy asked tauntingly, his hands placed firmly on the bare skin of his hips. The sight distracted Ed for a moment, his golden eyes following the movement of the muscles in Envy's stomach, the smooth, pale skin stretched taut over strong, hard muscles.

But a second passed and the moment was over, the insult on his height sinking in and fuelling his anger all the more. With a movement comparable to a graceful dance, Ed rolled himself over and jumped up, swinging his leg out in the same movement to kick his mortal enemy squarely in that deathly pale midriff of his.

Envy, not at all expecting the sudden retaliation, was too slow to avoid the attack, and the impact of Ed's left leg sent him flying back into the building behind him. Somewhere along the way, Ed noted with satisfaction, the smirk had slipped off of his face.

Before Envy could recover, Ed was suddenly flush against him, the sharp edge of his transmuted automail blade pressed to the skin of his neck, and the other arm holding him fast against the wall.

"I told you to _shut up_ , you bastard," he hissed in Envy's face.

But Envy didn't—couldn't—answer. The proximity was too sudden, and he was too struck by the fire that was glaring into him. The embers sizzled and burned at his skin, golden orbs melted with simmering rage that paralyzed him to the very core.

He suddenly found his heart lodged somewhere in his throat.

"You damned Homunculus," Ed continued, "thinking you can do whatever you want." The gloved thumb of Ed's left hand came up to stroke over Envy's jawline, yet the blade that pressed harder still into his neck—a small drop of blood beaded out from the small wound before it could heal in a flash of red sparks—contradicted the gentle gesture. "Why do you have to ruin _everything_?"

Envy was stricken by the desperation in that last sentence, for once silent as he stared into gold—molten gold, no longer red-hot with fury, but gentler, a fierce defiance the only evidence left of their previous fire. He tried to decipher the emotion in those eyes, tried to understand them, his brow creasing with the effort—but, before he could get very far, two soft but rough lips descended on his own, and suddenly the fight in him was back.

With a sneer against Ed's lips, Envy grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed him closer, kissing him back with so much force he was sure his lips will be tingling for the next few days, opening his mouth and sucking Ed's bottom lip between his own. He bit down hard on it, eliciting a growl from the Alchemist pressed against him.

It was a game they played, a game of dominance and proving who was stronger. A game that neither of them ever won, and a game that both were reluctant to stop.

Envy told himself that it was because he wouldn't let himself be bested by a chibi.

Lust had said, laughingly, that it was something else entirely.

Another angered snarl ripped through Envy's throat at the mere thought of Lust's . . . _opinion_. He wrenched away from Ed when he felt his own lips being lacerated by sharp teeth, the cuts healing before they could bleed.

"I hate you." The growled words left his lips before he could think to stop them, but he found himself not regretting it—the words flowed through him, burned his veins until Lust's opinion no longer mattered. The fingers that were still buried in those golden tresses tightened, pulling at Ed's hair. He hoped it hurt.

"The feeling's mutual," came the reply from Ed, and he felt himself being pressed harder into the wall behind him. The blade sliced at his neck again, while the other hand caressed over his face gently. "I should just kill you now."

A sarcastic chuckle bubbled out of Envy's throat. "You could try."

And before he could say anything else, Ed's lips were on his again, his soft, wet tongue prying them open to swirl around his own, the two appendages immediately beginning their fight for dominance. Ed won, roughly shoving aside Envy's advances—and the latter growled for not being able to hold his own.

"Or maybe I could just save you the wasted effort and kill you instead," Envy said hotly when they broke apart for air, before going back down to kiss Ed again.

"You need me," Ed shot back, his words muffled against the Homunculus's lips.

"You can easily be replaced."

"Then do it." A gloved hand grasped Envy's wrist, disentangling the long, slender fingers from between his hair to pull them instead to his thin, smooth neck. Of their own accord, Envy's fingers wrapped around it—half squeezing, half cradling. "I _dare_ you."

Once again, Envy found himself staring into deep, rich gold, a challenging glow in them that was sparking his own will to fight back.

He moved the hand that was on Ed's neck until his thumb was grazing over his artery, and he pressed a sharp nail into it, applying just enough pressure to break the skin, but not enough to do any real damage.

"You shouldn't tempt the inevitable," he purred, smirking at the hint of fear that chased away some of the gentleness—tainted by several layers of hate—in those eyes.

Oh, those eyes.

Not wiping the smirk off of his face, Envy slowly lowered his head to lick at the little droplet of blood that had seeped out of the scratch. Ed's eyes slipped closed, unconsciously tilting his head back to give Envy more access.

Said Homunculus smirked at the small victory, knowing that, for now, he had claimed dominance. Accepting the offering that was laid out before him, his lips closed over the small wound and he sucked, licking and biting at the skin around it, until it was stained a deep purple that would taint it for a good few days.

Ed didn't once let a sound escape his throat, but with the way he had let the blade slip from Envy's neck and both of his hands were clinging onto him told the Homunculus just how much he was enjoying the attention.

A soft sigh slipped out of Envy's lungs, the last of his fire leaving with it, and he pressed his face into the chibi's neck, breathing in the scent there.

The scent which never failed to intoxicate him, never failed to convince him that Father, Lust, Gluttony, the Philosopher's Stone—none of that mattered anymore.

The scent that unwittingly convinced him that maybe Lust's opinion wasn't very far off from the truth.

That scent, _that scent_. It made everything not matter. It made him want to tear down the barriers he oh, so carefully built around him.

It made him powerless to stop those three sacred, godforsaken words that spilled from the confinement of his deepest emotions, even if he wanted to.

Ed froze.

"E-Envy, what—what did you just—"

But before the question could be finished, a knee to Ed's gut once again knocked the air clean out of him, and he crumpled, clutching at his stomach.

When he recovered enough to look back up, Envy was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks a lot for reading! Please drop a review on your way out and tell me what you thought, whether or not I did something wrong, or how I can improve :3


End file.
